Home to Me
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian tells Emma about what happened with Belle, which leads to her confessing her secret and taking their relationship to the next level. (Missing scene from 6x02 and speculation for 6x03)


**Note** : So after 6x02, I really wanted Killian to share with Emma what he shared with Belle. And then when I read the 6x03 synopsis about Emma considering taking her relationship with Killian to the next level, this popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

… **Home to Me: Part 1/1...**

Following dinner at Granny's, Killian and Emma walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk.

"How did it go with Belle?" Emma asked.

"Fine. She and her unborn child are safely stowed away on my ship."

"You do know that if Gold wants to find her, then nothing will stop him, right?"

"I am well aware."

"And you also realize that he will not take too kindly to the fact that you kept his wife away from him...again."

"That I do," he replied.

Emma stopped and turned to him. "Then why do it?" she asked.

Killian dropped his gaze to the ground. "I owe Belle a great deal more than shelter, love. I regret the terrible things I did to her in the past. Things I can never make up for."

Emma squeezed his hand. "Belle knows you're not that man anymore, Killian. I am sure she forgives you."

"Aye, that she does," he replied softly.

Emma's eyes scanned his face. "But you still can't forgive yourself, can you?" she asked.

Killian lifted his eyes to hers, a small smile curling his lips. "You know me far too well, Swan."

"I know the man you are now, Killian. I know that you regret your past. You've taken responsibility for your actions. You've never made excuses. And I also know you have worked hard to change for the better. To do the right thing, to help others. That's what matters now. That's the man I fell in love with."

His tongue lashed at his lips. "I'm not sure I deserve such faith in me, Emma. As I told Belle, I have a long way to go before I can be a man I am proud of."

Emma smiled sweetly, as she lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. "Well, then I can be proud of you for the both of us. It takes a lot of courage and character to take responsibility for your actions, Killian, and to try to better yourself. I am proud of how hard you have worked. I am proud of the man you are today."

Killian swallowed roughly. "Sometimes, I still don't feel worthy of your love, Emma."

"That's ridiculous," she said, her thumb stroking his scruff.

"Is it?" he asked softly. "There are times I wonder if you put your walls back up every so often because you wonder the same thing about me."

Emma's eyes widened and she shook her head. "That couldn't be further from the truth, Killian."

"I wouldn't fault you, love. Not after everything you've been through. I know you expect the worst in people, you expect them to let you down. I know you have difficulty trusting."

"You know I trust you," she said.

His eyes met hers and held. "Then why haven't you told me what's troubling you? I know you're still keeping something from me."

Emma lowered her eyes to the ground. "Killian, please."

Killian lifted his hand and touched her chin, so that she raised her head and met his gaze. "This is precisely what I mean, Emma. When you shut me out, it makes me feel as if I'm not worthy of you. It make me feel as if you believe that deep down inside, whether or not you even realize it."

Emma shook her head sharply. "When I shut you out, it's because I'm scared or I'm trying to protect you, Killian."

Killian cocked his head to the side. "Fine, then tell me the truth now. Whatever it is, Swan, I can help you deal with it. You shouldn't have to deal with it alone. Please, just let me in."

Emma sucked in a deep breath, as she felt tears fill her eyes. "I've been having a premonition and in it I die. Hyde told me there's no way to change my fate."

Killian felt the air leave his lungs. It took a long moment for him to process what she had said.

Finally, he shook his head firmly. "No, we will find a way to save you, Emma. Together. You must believe that." He paused for another long moment. "Why didn't you tell me, love? Why didn't you tell your family?"

Emma shrugged, her voice emerging softly, "I didn't want you all to worry. I'm the Savior, Killian. I'm not supposed to need saving."

Killian pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, finding comfort in his embrace. "You are the Savior, but you're also human. We all love you, Emma, and you need to understand that being the Savior doesn't mean you must take on the weight of the world. It doesn't mean you can't ask for help."

Emma nodded, as she pulled back and met his eyes. "You're right. Sometimes I think I just go back to that little girl who had to deal with everything on her own. Who didn't have anyone to support her." She paused and then added in a whisper. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Killian slowly lowered his lips to hers and pressed a kiss to them. He pulled back a moment later. "I know you are. What's important is that I know the truth now, so we can deal with it together. We're going to figure this out, Swan. We are going to have that future we dreamt of."

"Do you really believe that?" she asked softly.

"Aye, I know it," he replied with a nod.

Emma smiled and kissed him again.

…

The following day, Killian found Emma sitting on the bench in the park. He sat down beside her.

"I got your message about meeting you here, love. Is everything alright?"

Emma nodded, as she turned to him. "Do you remember when you found me here? I had the storybook and I said I didn't see myself in it. I said that home is the place you miss and I was going to keep running until I found it. I was planning on leaving Storybrooke."

Killian bobbed his head. "Aye, but then we had our adventure in the Enchanted Forest and you realized Storybrooke is your home."

Emma smiled. "Today I realized that I was wrong."

His brow furrowed worriedly. "Swan, please tell me you aren't considering running again. You can't outrun your troubles."

Emma chuckled softly, as she took his hand in hers. "No, that's not it at all."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that I realized home isn't a place. It's the people you love. My family. You. You're all home to me."

Killian smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "And you're my home, Emma. I think I knew that would come to be true when I traded the Jolly Roger. I knew one day you'd be the only home I need."

Emma felt her lips pull into a smile. "So, this realization of mine got me thinking and that's why I asked you to meet me here. I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level."

Killian's brow raised in curiosity. "How so?"

Emma reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box.

Killian's eyes grew wide and he held up his hook. "Whoa, love, hold on a moment. I'm not certain we're ready to-..."

Emma laughed softly, remembering how she had reacted when he had given her Liam's ring in Camelot. "Relax, Killian, I'm not proposing."

"Then what's in the bloody box?" he asked, gesturing to it with his hook.

"Open it and see for yourself," she said.

Killian took the box from her and flipped it open. Inside, lay a key.

He looked up at her. "A key?"

"To the house you chose for me, for us," she said, her eyes twinkling.

Killian bobbed his head. "Aye, love, it's quite practical that I should keep your spare key. In the event you lose yours or lock yourself out."

Emma shook her head with a grin. "It's not a spare key, Killian. I don't need a spare key. I have magic. If I lose my key or lock myself out, then I can just poof the door open or poof myself inside. The key is yours."

He nodded. "Ah, I see, so I can come over whenever I like."

Emma sighed heavily and rubbed at her temple. "How are you not getting this? You chose that house for us, Killian. You said you wanted me to move in with you. I know a lot has happened since then. I turned you into a Dark One and you died, but when you came back to me I was hoping this was something you still wanted." She paused for a long moment. "Was I wrong?"

Killian felt a huge grin appear on his lips. He shook his head. "No, love, you weren't wrong. There's nothing in this world I want more. I suppose I just wasn't sure after everything that happened if you were ready. And then you lied to me and shut me out. So forgive me if I was a bit confused about what you wanted."

Emma brought her hand up to his cheek. "I know and I'm sorry. I've been wanting to ask you since we got back from the Underworld, but I didn't want to take this next step when we had lies between us. But now everything is out in the open. Yes, I am scared about how long I have, but I am choosing to have hope and believe that we will find a way to save me. And, no matter what, I am determined to make the most of the time I do have. That starts with spending as much time as I can with you in our home."

Killian smiled, as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her towards him. Their lips met in a soft kiss that held promises for the future. After a few moments, they parted and Emma stood.

She held her hand out to him. "Let's go home," she said.

Killian's smile widened, as he placed his hand in hers and stood. They headed in the direction of their home.

...THE END…

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
